1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a polyene macrolide antifungal agent in combination with a glycopeptide antibacterial agent. More specifically, this invention relates to methods of using a polyene macrolide antifungal agent in combination with a glycopeptide antibacterial agent to treat fungal infections; and to compositions, kits and systems comprising a polyene macrolide antifungal agent and a glycopeptide antibacterial agent.
2. State of the Art
Polyene macrolide antifungal agents, such as amphotericin B and nystatin, are well known in the art for the treatment of fungal infections. However, when administered parenterally, such polyene macrolide antifungal agents have a number of serious side effects including nephrotoxicity. These side effects limit the amount of the polyene macrolide antifungal agent that can be administered safely to a patient and thus, such side effects limit the effectiveness of these antifungal agents.
Accordingly, a need exists for new methods of administering a polyene macrolide antifungal agent that reduce the side effects of such agents. In particular, a need exists for new methods and compositions that enhance the efficacy of such antifungal agents thereby permitting a reduced amount of such antifungal agents to be administered.